The hidden Pure blood
by Bizzbudd
Summary: A new vampire has just joined cross academy, Her first first introduction to the night class doesn't go so smoothly. Aya claims that her family was attacked by a pure blood, but what is she not telling everyone?


Prologue

A new year at a new school is always scary. I let off a sigh._ The last time I was at school my family was all murdered my vampire hunters. _I get off my bed and walk into my bathroom I lock the door and look in the mirror. _I don't know how humans think that monsters are beautiful. _I open my mouth and look at my fangs, I then put my long jet black hair into a tight pony-tail. My bright green eyes stare back at me as I brush my teeth. As I head out the door I grab a couple blood tablets and pop them into my mouth.

* * *

><p>Cross Academy, known for taking in human and vampire students. I knock on the main door, and a tall man with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and with a pair glasses answers the door.<p>

" Oh you must our newest night student, Hi I'm Kaien Cross, and you must be Aya Kimura"

I nod my head and he jesters me in side, "thank you for inviting me to the school"

He nodded his head, " I can show you where the moon dormitory if you'd like"

"No, I think I would like to take a tour of the school before meeting the other vampires, but thanks anyways" Said Aya nodding her head

When I walk outside the sunlight slightly blinds me, I walk around the school grounds for a while. Finally when I headed over to the moon dormitory there was a group of students, mainly girls. On girl was trying to push back all the girls I could tell she needed help, I chuckled a little and walked over to her.

"Hello, do you need any help?"

"uh, oh hi no I don't need any help" She smiled at me and continued to push the girls back. Suddenly the big doors swing open, Tons of students were standing there I could tell they were all vampires. The one girl saw that the doors had open and sighed in the night students walked down the road all the girls screamed and wailed. I stared to walk past them when I bumped into one of them but I just kept walking.

"HEY!what the heck think you're doing pushing past president Kuran like that"

I stopped and looked to see a blond boy with blue eyes glaring me down.

"I apologize, it was rude of me to push but that gives you no right to yell at me" "I didn't harm you so you're just fine"

The boy stared at me with astonishment, I on the other hand turned around and continued toured the dorm.

* * *

><p>"What the heck was her problem, pushing president Kuran like that!"<p>

"Aido let it be"

"Yes president Kuran"

"I heard that she was the newest Student, we don't even know her name"

"Akatsuki, her name is Aya Kimura, she is the newest student here" "That means we still have to welcome her into the class"

"Yes lord Kanama" whole class

Aido opens the dorm door and steps in stretches and lays on the couch, Aya then walks out of her room an down the stairs.

Aido quickly notices her "HEY! your the one that pushed President Kuran this morning"

"Aido calm down she is just a new student"

"Shut up Akatsuki, I'll be fine"

"Well, I might say the same for you, you were the one that yelled at me earlier"

"You do realize that president Kuran is a Pure blood"

"Yes, I fully knew that"

"then why the heck did you push him!"  
>"I don't exactly care for Pure bloods, in fact I hate them"<p>

Aido and Akatsuki look at her with a confused look

"You see my whole family was killed my a pure blood vampire, I guess my father looked at him wrong so he came after my family"

"But lord Kanama would never do that"

"Oh and another thing I believe it was a Kuran that killed them, not Kanama but it might have been his uncle. There related so I just hate them all"

"But lord Kanama isn't his uncle, he's good I promise"

"Well I would like to thank you for our little talk" Aya bows her head and heads back up stairs"

Akatsuki leaves the room leaving Aido alone_  
><em>

Aido looks up at the ceiling and sighs _Why would a pure blood vampire kill other vampires for no reason, there's something she's not telling us._


End file.
